DE 10 2005 034 331 A1 discloses a printing press which, in one mode of operation, prints a web with five printed pages of a first format side by side. In other modes of operation, this printing press prints that web with three or four pages of other formats.
DE 102 44 574 A1 discloses individually actuable actuating assemblies for use in operating retaining elements which are arranged side by side. The number of these actuating assemblies corresponds to the number of possible printed image sections. The actuating assemblies receive pressure medium via a first shared section of a supply line and via controllable valves which are assigned to the respective actuating assemblies and separate second sections of supply line. The valves and the second line sections are assigned to the cylinder and can be controlled from outside the cylinder.
DE 10 2004 021 606 A1 discloses an embodiment of a forme cylinder with four printing formes arranged side by side and on the outer surface of the forme cylinder and in the axial direction of the forme cylinder. In other embodiments of the forme cylinder, two, three, five, six, seven or eight printing plates can also be arranged side by side. Each printing plate is provided with a clamp and also with an individually controllable delivery hose segment.
In the flexible printing plate clamping device described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,659,525 A, retaining elements for plate ends are provided in a channel of the forme cylinder. These elements work together with printing plates of different widths and arrangements in different operating modes. In this case, the leading ends of the printing plates are inserted between support plates for the respective retaining element and to which leaf springs are attached. The plate ends are thereby held in place by clamping force, without being clamped there expressly via an actuating assembly. The retaining elements are arranged on shafts, which are capable of pivoting slightly in the circumferential direction in order to adjust the circumferential register. In this case, a shaft piece, which is arranged adjoining the cylinder center, and to one side thereof, can alternatively be non-rotatably connected to the left or the right shaft piece, which are actuable by the use of a right or a left actuating mechanism, respectively.